bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Daryl Lockewood
"Just keep an eye out for that red glow..." - A bandit mere moments before his death. Daryl is the oldest child of Jasper Lockewood and brother to Lilurah Lockewood, having given up his inheritance, he traveled around Gilneas till the fall of the wall where he ventured with Sir Aeydan Wald, being taught the harsh lessons of the world and forging his body into one of necessity for survival. He is currently the Viscount of the Oak and Lord of Cedarfall, married to Briana Lockewood Personality Daryl is a very brash and flirtatious man, quick to think of how he would bed a woman then think of the consequences. He is also extremely loyal and passionate about his family, nearly brought to tears when he found his younger half-sister and always protective of his cousin. Although he is lust-full and never mindful of the "long-run" in sistuations, when brought to a serious note he is calm, collected, quiet and cunning, almost always out-thinking and out-maneuvering his opponent. On and off the field, he has a sadistic manner in dealing with opponents, when he wants to defeat someone, he wants to do it entirely, making them feel like the dirt beneath his/her feet, in close-quarters combat he relishes and praises his powers of fire as he burns them to ash which he believes is the finest way to defeat an enemy. "Because their are no bones for their friends to mourn over..." - Daryl Lockewood Childhood and Adulthood Daryl can not re-call much of his childhood, except that his mother died very early in her marriage to Jasper and he was sent to live with his mother's parents until he was of age to travel with his father. When Daryl did reach the age of fourteen, he discovered that his father had moved on and had another family. Angry at first he wished death upon Jasper, until his new half-sister, Lilurah changed his opinion and made him immediately love and care for her as a older brother, it was during this exchange that she was nearly attacked by people Daryl had wronged on the way to meet Jasper, He realized that this is the path of life he wanted to take, but if he continued with Lilurah in his presence, he would hurt her. To that end he gave Jasper his blessing, but asked that he not be mentioned formally to Lilurah and that he be written off as a bastard if worse comes to worse. Daryl parted ways after Jasper gave him his hat, he then told Lilurah that one day a man will return with his hat and that man was her sibling. After that, Daryl journeyed alone till he the fall of the Gilnean Wall. He met Aeydan Wald, the Hedgeknight who became his partner on the road for many years, they looked after one another and did contracts, favors and missions together till Aeydan parted with him to join the Blades, only to tell him Lilurah was a higher up in the very same order. Pyromancer of Oakwood Daryl met with Lilurah once again, only to be given a cold reception, Lilurah recognized the hat but not the man, turned out she sealed that memory deep within her mind, which Daryl offered to open. Not trusting him yet she instead offered him a place in Oakwood to live at the time. When Daryl arrived at Oakwood he was treated as an outsider, only until he was put to work in the lumberyard that he earned the respect of the denizens. Till one day a bandit raid attempted to kill and capture the workers, Daryl displayed his magic power by burning the bandits alive, One managed to get a hold of Lilurah, who was coming to visit Daryl at work but got captured. In a quick flash Daryl ended the bandits life with a single firebolt. Lilurah's memories came back from the time in the forest in her childhood, she remembered Daryl and their bond, infront of half of the citizens of Oakwood, Lilurah embraced Daryl and cried out "Brother". From that day forward Oakwood accepted him as the "Pyromancer of Oakwood" The Second Range RebellionCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:GilneanCategory:House of LockewoodCategory:Mages